For Better, For Worse
by helsbels90
Summary: DS Max Carter is sent undercover to infiltrate a notorious criminal organisation, but to make his cover complete; he is joined by a uniformed officer who is to pose as his wife. Aside from the danger and intrigue, PC Lexi Brandon also faces the major problem that she can't stand the ruthless, arrogant Sergeant. Can they succeed as Mr and Mrs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Proposition.

Lexi stormed through the doors of the canteen, letting them bang shut behind her, venting her frustration in an audible groan she flung a plastic chair out and slumped into it, glaring at nothing in particular. Smithy raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, placing his half read newspaper on the table in front of him he picked up his tea cup.

"Which one was it this time?"

"Both of them!" Lexi growled, moving her neck slowly from side to side attempting to ease the tension. "The house was empty, the suspects had evidently moved on, which clearly wasn't my fault, but that of the informant. DS Carter made a snide comment about uniform, so he got a mouthful from Stone who then disappeared, leaving me to wait for forensics. Then Stuart, promptly decides to start blaming uniform, as soon as he's realised that Stone's out of ear shot – he said that we took too long entering the building allowing them to get away."

"And how did you react to that?" Smithy inquired patiently

"I said that I wished they had been able to help me move house last month, if they could pack up a money printing factory in the time it took us to get out of the van and amble up to the front door, they could have saved me a lot of stress!" Lexi couldn't help but smile slightly "I don't think he expected me to answer back. Best bit was Max then started defending uniform – apparently he couldn't stand the thought of agreeing with Stuart and then they started squabbling like a couple of sea gulls over a chip at the seaside" She finished shaking her head in disbelief, Smithy was chuckling at her metaphor.

"They still aren't getting along from what I hear, looks like it could work in our favour though, if Stuart keeps criticising us and Max jumps to our defence." Smithy finished as Max strolled into the canteen and retrieved a cup of coffee, he made his way over to where the sergeant and acting sergeant were sitting. He flashed a smile at Smithy

"You alright mate? I heard a rumour earlier that you used to be in the forces, that true?" Max questioned eagerly. Smithy nodded in reply, not bothering to cover his obvious confusion at the question. Max then launched into a conversation about weapons and accuracy, which Smithy was happy to be involved in. Lexi sat in exasperation as the conversation continued incessantly for at least ten minutes, until her radio crackled, announcing that her call sign was needed to attend a car accident on the edge of their patch. Max finally acknowledged that there was another person sat at the table, smiling slightly as she stood. He appraised her tightly fitting uniform, showing her slender body, which appeared to have curves in just the right places. Then he raised his eyes to her face, a pretty face, a very pretty face; with smooth skin and bright blue eyes, framed by honey blonde hair that was scraped back into a utilitarian bun.

"Lexi – good work today fighting your corner against Stuart, if he's a pain in the backside again with uniform just give me a shout." Max insisted flashing her a charming smile.

"Thanks" She said somewhat bemused, was he complimenting her? "No rest for the wicked" She grinned as her radio announced more details concerning the incident she was required to attend, Lexi began to reply into the device as she strode out of sight. Smithy was watching Max knowingly, and continued to stare even when Max turned his attention back to him.

"Is she single?" Max asked

"Don't even think about it!" Smithy warned; but Max's attention and interest were drawn to Lexi for another reason that his colleague was not yet aware of.

Three hours later Lexi approached the Superintendant's office warily, she had been called to see Heaton, but had no idea why, she knocked cautiously and was surprised to see not only the Super', but Inspector Gold, Detective Inspector Manson, Smithy and Max already waiting within. Her first thoughts were that she had done something really bad and was somehow unaware of it.

"Ahh Sergeant Brandon, come in" Heaton purred in his overly charming voice.

"No need to look so worried , you haven't done anything wrong – at least not that I know of" Inspector Gold smirked at her younger officer, ushering her into the office.

"Thank goodness for that it looked like a firing squad in here for a moment then" Lexi grinned, closing the door behind her, they all laughed.

"Now then" Heaton began simpering, he made Lexi's skin crawl slightly, she had no idea why "We have a proposition for you. Now you are under no obligation to say yes, but please consider it thoroughly. Neil..." He looked to the DI to explain more fully.

"We've been trying to find a way to catch up with Robert Tremaine for a long time now, and we think we may just have the answer – but it would involve a massive undercover operation. We think we have a way into his company, and from there we will have more access to the kind of evidence we need to bring him down. There is an opening for a job as manager at Tremaine's warehouse in the docks and we think we can put an officer into the position and then make him susceptible to taking on extra activities of the illegal variety." Neil explained. "This is where you come in, we need another officer on hand, to act as back up if necessary and to make the whole cover a bit more plausible." Lexi nodded, slightly overwhelmed.

"Why me?" She questioned.

"You're the right age to match the story, and we think you would fit the cover. Plus you've proven that you have the right instincts for this kind of work in the past." Neil explained kindly, Gina's chest puffed out slightly in pride.

"You'll also be playing the other officer's wife – we needed someone attractive." Max added, Lexi was quietly chuffed at the compliment, until he continued "And she needs to look high maintenance!" Her smile faltered slightly.

"Who is the other officer?" Lexi asked turning to the Neil Manson rather than Max.

"Me." Max answered, as Lexi turned back to his smug face, she wanted to hurl something at him and also Smithy who stood behind him smirking and desperately trying not to laugh. There was silence in the room.

"Now Lexi, you can say no you know that, it is not expected of you, although you were everyone's first choice. You need to be aware that this operation could last some time, possibly six weeks or so, maybe even more." Gina defused the tension. "With your parents in Dubai, we thought maybe it would be easier for you to disappear for a little while. It really is your decision." She emphasised the last sentence. Lexi nodded her understanding and was about to ask for a little bit of time to think about the offer, until she saw the look on Max's face. He had one eyebrow half raised, a slight smirk on his lips, as if he was daring her to say no, to prove she wasn't up to it – she felt as though he were mocking her. Her mind was made up instantly.

"Yes." She stated "Yes, I'll do it!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Cover

Chapter 2: The Cover

Lexi walked through the corridor with Smithy immediately after the meeting, she was already beginning to regret her decision, but there was no way she would give Max the satisfaction of backing out.

"You've got that rabbit caught in the headlights look – do you want a coffee?" Smithy noted, looking at his friend with concern.

"No I can't, I'm supposed to be going over to Canley Comp to meet with the Senior Learning Team, problem pupils and child protection is on the agenda. And I should sort out something when I get back so that I can hand over to someone else while I'm away; they will still need a schools liaison." Lexi was thinking out loud, half in a daze, suddenly she looked up at Smithy "Am I doing the right thing?"

"I can't answer that one Lexi. Are you free tonight? How about I come over with a take away?" Smithy waited for the nodded reply before disappearing into his office, he was intending to catch DS Carter for a few words before the day was out.

Later that evening Lexi and Smithy sat at her kitchen table finishing off the Chinese food, discussing her forthcoming assignment.

"It really won't do your career prospects any harm. Under cover experience like this is hard to come by and it could cement your future plans for CID, I'm sure you could have your pick of jobs after this." Smithy explained helpfully.

"I get that, but what I don't get is how and why I agreed to live as Max Carter's wife for six weeks. I mean – really what possessed me to jump into the fire, when I could so easily have turned it down?" Lexi was still confused by her own actions, although she knew part of her was trying to wipe the smug smile he wore so often from his face.

"I recall a time when Max first arrived at Sunhill when you found the detective quite dishy..." Smithy laughed through a mouthful of prawn cracker. "What's changed Alexis?"

"I spoke to him!" Lexi and Smithy burst out laughing

"What was it you said at that first briefing when we found out he'd come over from armed response...ahh yes – 'he could pull my trigger any day'"

"Do you want to wear that sweet and sour sauce?" Lexi threatened, shamefully remembering that she had said those words.

Just after Smithy had left, the doorbell rang again, assuming he had forgotten something Lexi answered the door with her fresh beer bottle in hand, ready to accuse him of having dementia; only to be faced with Max. He looked at the beer unceremoniously held in her hand and her casual clothing and smiled inwardly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again today" She stuttered "Do you want to come in?" Max stepped over her threshold smiling tightly, as she held the door open wider.

"I just thought that I'd pop round, discuss the cover with you a bit more. We ironed out some more details after you'd left this afternoon. And we will have enough to do tomorrow, without going over it again with you." Max explained, Lexi merely nodded and pointed towards her small kitchen. He sat down and watched as she quickly pottered around, clearing away the remnants of the take away. Max was supposed to be in town celebrating his friend's birthday, but he had decided that this was more important. That wasn't altogether true, his friends were heading to a club and he didn't quite trust himself to resist the temptation that would be there; temptation that came in the form of a small bag of white powder. It had taken him an incredible amount of strength to wean himself off the drugs, he had been completely clean for nearly four months; he did not want to fall at this hurdle, it had been hard enough to go through it once.

"Beer?" Lexi questioned "Then you can fill me in" She handed him a cold beer and sat opposite him, concentrating on him.

"You already know we will be posing as husband and wife, we'll be moving into an apartment down at Crosby Wharf at the weekend" Max laughed as her eyebrows shot up, it was one of the most exclusive housing developments in the area and the rent was extortionate "Yeah I know, but it fits perfectly, and the Met are willing to put a hell of a lot of money into this – Tremaine is worth a lot to them. I'm guessing you know the rules on what you can and can't take with you – nothing with any names or addresses on, no family photos etcetera. Might be worth packing loads of toiletries and girly things – part of your cover is that you are a girly girl, and that leads us on to the way into the organisation. I've been appointed as the manager at his warehouse, we recently got married and you have high expectations. And as your devoted husband I want to keep you in the manner to which you have been accustomed. In other words you're bleeding me dry." He paused to take a swig of his beer, as Lexi sniggered. "Hence my need for more cash, which will be made know to Robert Tremaine, hopefully he'll ask me to get involved in his less above board activities."

"Sounds like a decent story to me. But let me just double check – basically I have to act like a diva?" Max nodded gravely and then grinned.

"Tomorrow you'll be given a debit card with a nice sum attached and you can go shopping for a pretty high end wardrobe." Max explained, Lexi thought about some of the clothes she had upstairs, thanks to her mother acting as her personal shopper some of those would surely suffice. "There is one other thing – is there any chance you could get your hands on a wedding dress? We'll need to create some photos to put up around the love nest."

"Erm, we might have to try and hire one – but it's a little bit short notice." Then a thought stuck her "Hang on I may have a solution, just leave it with me." Another thought assaulted her "What will I be doing all day while you go into work?"

"I'm sure you'll find something to do as a lady of leisure" Max chuckled, the thought horrified her; she was the type of person who like to be busy and have a purpose. "I think that is pretty much everything" Max gazed at the kitchen doorway as a large ginger cat appeared, surveying the intruder "What's going to happen to this furry thing while you're away?" He frowned, rubbing the cat's ears as it rubbed against his leg.

"She's going to stay with Smithy, but you know it's weird, she doesn't normally like new people – she seems to love you though!" Lexi was astonished at her cat's reaction to her colleague.

"It must just be the effect I have on women!" Max stated then laughed loudly with Lexi, "Speaking of Smithy, he had a few words with me earlier."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, wanted to make sure that I knew what would happen to me if I upset you while we are playing Mr and Mrs Barton"

"And that is what?"

"He wasn't explicit, but I'm almost certain it involves castration – I was half expecting him to suggest I have it done before we go undercover." He mused

"He's um, very protective! But harmless and he always forgets that I can look after myself" Lexi excused his actions. "And he also seems to think that any male human being who speaks to me is after only one thing and could potentially break my heart."

"I assure you my intentions are honourable – after all I am marrying you!"

"After a whirlwind romance." Max grinned at her in reply, standing up to head to the front door. "If you think of anything we haven't thought about then just give me a call, if not I'll see you in the morning." He flashed a genuine smile at her as he unlocked his car, Lexi closed the door, she couldn't deny that she still found him attractive. But his personality was another matter, he was so arrogant and heartless at work; and yet this evening he had been amusing and almost pleasant – now her opinion was seriously conflicted and she didn't know what to believe.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bride and Groom

Chapter 3: The Bride and Groom

Max was already sat at his desk arranging some of the items that would be needed during the assignment, bank cards in the names they would be using and the new phones they would need, when Lexi burst into the CID office carrying a small holdall and a garment bag. She was twenty minutes late, but had already phoned to explain the delay, not that she was going to be pounding the beat with uniform anyway. Stevie grinned at her, as she hung the dress cover up on the coat rack and dumped the holdall on the floor.

"Right then madam, did you bring everything?" She queried.

"Yeah just about – thanks for the very short notice. Why did I need to bring at least five going out outfits into work with me, plus make up and accessories?" Lexi waved her hands

"Because we need lots and lots of photos of you and your best friend in the whole wide world to go around the house. And that best friend is me, so you and I are going on a pub crawl tonight to get these photos!" Stevie explained excitedly.

"Did you manage to get a wedding dress?" Max asked leaning back in his chair, rubbing his chin

"Yes I did." Lexi pointed to the coat rack "One custom made designer wedding dress, never worn!"

"Will it fit?"  
"I'm guessing so, it's my sister's and we are pretty much the same height and build"

"Hang on – never been worn, are you wearing her wedding dress before the wedding?" Stevie asked open mouthed.

"No, her fiancé called the wedding off with a week to spare last year. She had the dress all ready to go, but it's been sat at my aunt's house ever since, she won't even know I've borrowed it." Lexi explained simply.

"Wow – a week that's a bit cruel, your poor sister" Stevie grimaced.

"You say poor sister; I say it was the narrowest escape that lad has ever had!" Lexi grinned, the three police officers laughed together, stopping as Detective Inspector Manson came to join them.

"Right, have we got a wedding venue sorted?" He directed the question at Max.

"We have indeed, my cousin works at Throckton Hall, it's usually closed on Friday's but he'll meet us there and let us in so we can have the run of the posh rooms for the photographs. He's the events manager so if anyone asks it's for a wedding website or something. Lexi's procured a dress, Stevie's brought her own bridesmaids dress along, and Banksy is standing as best man. One DIY flat pack wedding sorted." Max nodded.

"And as head bridesmaid we need to sort you hair and makeup out before we go over to the hall. But we can do that after the briefing." Stevie was rubbing her hands together in excitement. Lexi was feeling slightly overwhelmed, apparently she was getting married, with less than twenty-four hours notice, and everything had been arranged for her.

"I'm off to pick a few things up after the briefing, can I borrow your ring?" Max held his hand out, Lexi looked completely confused "The one you wear, so I can make sure we get rings that fit you." It clicked and Lexi slipped the silver band she wore on the third finger of her right hand off and handed it to Max.

While Max was out of the office, Stevie attacked Lexi with all manner of products and potions to create her bridal look. Lexi had been somewhat disturbed by Stevie, who had spent most of the lengthy briefing staring at her, apparently trying to decide how best to do her hair.

"Now all we need is our dresses" Stevie stood back marvelling at her work "Max and the others will meet us there"

"I am not putting the dress on here, I'll have to change at the Hall, I'm not even supposed to have it!" Lexi insisted, finally Stevie agreed and they left to cross the city.

Lexi had to admit that the Hall was a fairytale wedding venue, as she allowed Stevie to zip the ivory satin dress up. It was not the style that Lexi would have chosen to wear, but she had to admit it was rather stunning and fitted her to perfection. It was a bizarre feeling; standing in front of a full length mirror admiring oneself in someone else's wedding dress for a fake wedding. Stevie didn't seem perturbed at all, more excited as she hummed, straightening her own scarlet number, which suited and flattered her, but again would not have been Lexi's choice for her own bridesmaid. Finally they walked into the room they had decided to use for the photos. Max was lounging in one of the chairs, dressed in a smart black suit, white shirt and navy blue tie, he turned as a giggling Stevie led 'the bride' into the room. He had to check himself to stop the gasp from escaping, Lexi looked stunning, more than that he thought – there were no words. The strapless, ivory dress clung to her figure and gracefully floated to the floor; the layering of lace adding elegant details. Her blonde hair was pinned up intricately, with one long curl brushing the top of her left shoulder, the effect was mesmerising. Banksy cleared his throat somewhere nearby and Jo, who was acting as the photographer, gave a wolf whistle.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day I'd be the one wearing the wedding dress!" Lexi jested, breaking the awkward silence.

"And here's Uncle Jack arrived just in time to give you away!" Jo winked, as DCI Jack Meadows ambled into the room straightening his own navy blue tie, which was identical to that of Max and Banksy. Jack's eyes widened slightly as he saw Lexi, she had always been one of his favourite uniformed officers, always willing to help and ready with a smile and sarcastic comment.

"Sorry I'm late. Lexi you look amazing!" He beamed, placing his coat on a chair.

"Maybe if we have some photos of the two of you in the door way, as if you're coming in." Jo suggested, bundling a bouquet of white roses into Lexi's hands "Stevie – a florist owed her a favour!" She answered the unspoken question.

"What if you're recognised sir?" Lexi mused as they followed Jo's instructions to create the pose.

"Don't worry, Tremaine and his associates have never had any dealings with the guys from Sunhill, they normally stick to the other side of the city. And I've been attached to Yorkshire for the last few months so to them I will just be your Uncle Jack, popping over for the occasional visit." He assured her.

"Maybe one with Auntie Gina as well?" Jo shouted, taking her role far too seriously. Lexi hadn't even noticed Gina stood at the front of the room, clearly uncomfortable in a flattering cream dress and jacket. "Awww don't they look sweet Uncle Jack and Auntie Gina? Smile"

"Now happily divorced!" Gina commented through her smile, reading Lexi's mind as she tried to picture her two superiors as a couple. They moved on to create some pictures of the bride and groom and the reception.

"I've done some very strange things at work, but I have to say this by far takes the prize! It is so weird." Lexi commented to Max as they stood facing each other for a pose.

"Tell me about it. You should probably put these on" He handed her a white gold wedding band and then the engagement ring, Lexi gasped audibly, the diamond was huge and stunning. By the time they came to the last photos, a fake wedding cake had appeared for them to pretend to cut, the couple stood behind it with a knife at the ready, while Jo fiddled with the settings on the camera.

"Nice ties by the way, Stevie by any chance?"

"Yep, she thinks of everything. It has to look right." Max nodded, Lexi was quite enjoying herself and joking with the others, and decided to see if she could wind Max up a bit. Playfully she began

"Absolutely, speaking of things looking right, do I look attractive and high maintenance enough to be Mrs Barton?" She grinned. Max turned to her, slanting his head slightly.

"Lexi you look fantastic!" It was Lexi who was taken off guard by the comment.

That evening Stevie, Jo and Max had accompanied Lexi to some of the higher class drinking establishments in Sunhill, the aim was to create photos that looked as if they had been taken at varying points during Max and Lexi's relationship. It involved outfit and hair changes in the toilets, it had seemed exciting at first, but by the fourth bar, Lexi was irritated by the hassle of changing clothes and her hair in the confines of a toilet cubicle. Her cheeks were aching from grinning, and she had a headache, right across the space behind her eyes.

"Please tell me this is the last one?"Lexi begged Stevie as she straightened one of the dresses she had purchased on the force that afternoon.

"Yeah, final bar and then that's it, wait put this on" Stevie threw a hen party sash over Lexi's shoulder, while Jo and herself put their own on "Obligatory girly toilet photo!" Stevie beamed widely, as Jo harassed another lady to take a photo of the three of them together.

"Congratulations! You must be so excited for the wedding" The stranger commented before leaving the bathroom

"Oh you have no idea!" Lexi sighed wearily.

"Right we'll just get a photo of you and Max looking cosy here and then we can call it a night." Jo squeezed Lexi's shoulder reassuringly as they hid the hen party paraphernalia and headed back to the table they were using. "Just one of you two and then we are done" Jo informed Max as Lexi tried to get back to her seat. The space was tight and although Max had leant as far back as possible to allow her to pass it was still difficult, Lexi's foot got stuck and she twisted awkwardly, resulting in her sitting inadvertently on Max's lap. She was mortified. "Wait no don't move, that will be perfect"

"I'm so sorry" Lexi blushed as Jo pointed the camera at them; Max wrapped an arm around her slim waist and adjusted her body so that it looked as though they were embracing.

"It's fine, don't worry; lean your head against mine and smile for the paparazzi over there" He assured her, trying to make her feel more comfortable about the whole situation.

"Thanks" Lexi whispered as they stood to leave, after Max had insisted enough was enough and firmly told Jo that they would not do a smoochy photo. "I still need to pack."

"Me too. Now I'll pick you up at half eleven tomorrow ok? You're new car is being delivered to the apartment on Monday."


	4. Chapter 4: The Move

Chapter 4: The Move

As arranged Max arrived to pick Lexi up at half past eleven, she had finished packing with barely moments to spare and was exhausted having managed only three hours sleep the night before. She was busy putting food from her fridge into a carrier bag to take with her when he strolled unceremoniously into her kitchen to announce that he had put all of her stuff into the car.

"It was touch and go – it was the massive box of books that looked like it wasn't going to fit. But it's all in now. What's happening to Furry McFurry here?" Max asked crouching down to fuss the cat that had once again appeared at his side.

"Smithy's coming to pick her up later, shame really I'd pay good money to watch him trying to get her into the pet carrier" Lexi grinned mischievously. "Right I think that's everything now. Shall we get going?" They drove over to Crosby Wharf passed in awkward silence, neither of them could think of anything to say, and Lexi's headache was reappearing with a vengeance due to her lack of sleep. Max unlocked the front door to their suave second floor apartment and allowed Lexi to enter first, she wondered around, mouth slightly open.

"Wow!" She uttered "This place is amazing", most of the furnishings and general household items had been unpacked, although where they came from Lexi had no idea, she did know that they all looked very expensive. Max was out on the balcony, looking out at the view when Lexi joined him frowning.

"Are we about to have our first argument as a married couple" He tried to joke, but he had a feeling he knew what was about to crop up.

"There's only one bedroom" Lexi stated, Max nodded, he had been right.

"About that" Max searched for the right words "There's only one bedroom" he failed miserably.

"It may have escaped your notice Max, but we aren't actually married and neither do we know each other very well. Are you telling me that everyone expects us to just share a bed and not bat an eyelid?"

"I think in the rush it just got overlooked. Plus even if we had two bedrooms, we'd probably still be asked to share – it has to look real and we might have to entertain Tremaine here and the DI said he wouldn't put it past him to check up on us." Max explained ushering her back inside and closing the door so they couldn't be overheard.

"I suppose it should have occurred to me. We'll just have to get on with it." She rubbed her hands over her face wearily.

"You ok?" Max inquired

"Just a bit of a headache, which side of the bed do you want then?" Lexi tried to lighten the mood

"I'm not fussed, I'll make you a cup of tea, how do you take it?"

"Milk, no sugar. And I really hope you don't snore!" Lexi grinned as he sniggered.

The first night in the apartment was decidedly strange, even stranger than the wedding experience the day before, the two police officers climbed into their shared bed and stayed as far apart from each other as possible, attempting to avoid any embarrassment. Lexi slept surprisingly well, Max hadn't snored but he was a heavy breather. She was the first up the next morning and was still attempting to discover where everything was in the kitchen when the intercom system buzzed to announce Stevie's arrival. Lexi opened the apartment's door to let her in, and took one of the bags she was carrying off her.

"Good morning Mrs Barton, where's the delightful Mr Barton?" She chirped, sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Still fast asleep, the kettle's just boiled can I get you a drink?"

"Coffee please, black – one sugar. Well here is a special delivery, all the photos, some framed for you, so you can put them straight up or on the fridge or whatever. The wedding ones look really good. Oh and before I forget, the DI gave me some money for the flowers, but the florist was in serious debt to me, so Jo and I thought it was better to spend it on this for you instead – we figured that you might need it now you're living with detective grumpy!" Stevie handed over a large shopping bag, which housed a bottle carrier containing three bottles of red wine and three bottles of white wine.

"Wow thank you, and don't worry – our little secret, I'm not sure the DI would approve" Lexi winked at her.

"So how's it going?"

"Odd." Lexi began sitting on the stool opposite the tiny detective, as the bedroom door opened and Max appeared, tying his dressing gown.

"Morning Stevie, what are you doing here?"

"Delivering the photos, and some contraband!" Max threw her a confused look "Wine! Me and Jo thought that your wife might need it to get through the evenings with you!" Lexi wasn't sure how Max would react to such a blatant jibe at his expense, but he merely laughed and nodded his agreement.

"Something tells me that Lexi is going to be horribly bored all day stuck at home with nothing to do, and then to top it all of off she'll be stuck at home with me in the evenings" Max admitted.

"Aha – well the Superintendent also sent these over" She handed two credit card sized passes over "Full, although temporary, membership to the gym and health club on Mill Lane. Very exclusive, plus it will give you something to do"

"Nice!" Lexi grinned, she had looked at the facilities online when it had first opened, but the membership was more than a little pricey "I suppose it fits our cover as well"

"And we can't use the gym at work for the moment" Max added.

"Hmmm, and we wouldn't want you getting flabby now would we Sarge', all the ladies down in uniform would be most disappointed!" Stevie pouted in his direction.

"Not to mention some of the men..." Lexi joined the teasing

"Right that's it if you two are going to gang up on me, I'm leaving. I'm off for a shower."

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" Lexi queried as she got into bed that evening.

"Fine" Max replied

"Really? I'd be full of nerves" She sat against the pillows and looked at him, he stopped reading the magazine in his hand and returned her look

"Well, I am a little bit apprehensive, but that's probably because there's so much riding on this operation. Do you want me to turn the light off?" Max had decided that the conversation about starting his job at the warehouse in the morning was over, Lexi shook her head

"It doesn't matter if I sleep in tomorrow – I'm a kept woman now remember."


	5. Chapter 5: Profiling

Chapter 5: Profiling 

A week after they had first moved into the apartment, Lexi parked her Audi sports car into her reserved space in Crosby Wharf, it was only just after eleven, but she had already been for a swim and done a grocery shop. It was the first full weekend she would have to spend with Max and she wasn't sure what exactly they were going to do. Lexi was still having trouble reading him – understanding him was out of the question. Most of the time he was the same arrogant, self-assured DS Carter the world saw at work; then every so often a different Max would appear, one who was more considerate, caring even. Despite the short profile training course Lexi had undertaken when she joined the police force, she couldn't for the life of her work this man out. She sighed, realising she was stalling and forced herself to get out of the car. On top of the conundrum that was trying to figure out precisely what went on in Max's mind, Lexi was also troubled by her boredom, she was struggling to fill her days and was finding sleep difficult because she was used to being more active and so had too much pent up energy.

When she entered the apartment Max was sat flicking through the tv channels, he darted up to relieve Lexi of the heavy bags, and helped her unpack. The second day she had been stuck in the apartment on her own Lexi had completely rearranged the kitchen cupboards so she knew where everything was, and that evening had discovered they were missing a vital piece of equipment – a cork screw.

"So" Max ventured standing with his back against the sink "What do you want to do today? Shopping?" Lexi groaned in reply.

"I've been shopping twice this week already to get out of this place, please don't make me go again!" She explained.

"Right, I just thought we should do something, and my ex's always used to want to go shopping." He commented. Lexi bit her lip slightly processing the information 'so he's had ex girlfriends' she thought, it was the first bit of personal information he had divulged 'of course he has you idiot' she silently admonished herself.

"I would love to do something, I just don't know what. I mean I don't know what you like to do – and in fairness you don't have to, just chill out if you want."

"Get your coat and get in the car then!" Max ordered, they drove for over an hour and arrived at a country park right on the outskirts of the city. "I used to come here when I was a kid and there's a brilliant pub round the corner where we can get some lunch later"

Max had been right, Lexi thought on the journey home, the park had been interesting and the food had been amazing; she struggled to keep her eyes open as the fresh air worked its wonders.

"How's everything going at the warehouse?" Lexi ventured, desperate for an update on the case, but too shy to ask before.

"Good I think. Tremaine seems to trust me – more fool him, and he noticed the wedding photo in my desk, when he asked about you I made a joke about you bleeding me dry, so over the next few weeks I'll start looking stressed and get someone to phone pretending to be a debt collector or something. Then hopefully we can get the ball rolling a bit more. It's frustrating just sitting at a desk all day, when I'm used to running around" He paused then glanced over at Lexi as they stopped at a red light "I can't imagine how boring it must be for you." Max admitted. Lexi gave a lopsided grin in reply.

"I'll survive, most people would love it. I'm a little bit concerned about how much I've started talking to myself though – normally I have to cat to talk to when I'm at home, but now there's just me! I noticed an advert on the notice board at the gym for a squash partner a couple of nights a week, might see if one is still needed, at least that way you get some space in the evenings as well." She explained. Max nodded, he didn't want to admit that he was actually quite enjoying having someone to come home to and spend his evenings with. "I tell you what though – despite the material glamour, this undercover work isn't as glamorous as I was expecting it to be!" Lexi grinned, as her phone alerted her to a text message "Uncle Jack's going to visit us on Monday night"

"Joy of Joys!" Max commented sarcastically "Don't you think it's a bit weird that your uncle keeps perving on you?"

"He does not; the DCI isn't like that I've known him for years"

"Oh sure, he'd never act on it, but I've caught him looking at your bum a couple of times..." Max nodded knowingly.

"Well, I didn't know my husband was the jealous type" Lexi answered simply.


	6. Chapter 6: Visitors

Chapter 6: Visitors

Three weeks later (a month into the operation).

Lexi was still struggling to understand Max properly, although they had been living together for nearly a month. She was sitting reading her kindle with a cup of tea when he bounded through the front door slightly later than usual. He was clearly excited.

"I think Tremaine might be about to bite!" Max grinned, pulling his tie from around his neck "I _accidentally_ dropped a red letter in front of him today, he asked if everything was ok, and I broke down and admitted we were having money troubles and that I was terrified that you would find out"

"That's great – did he say anything about extra jobs?" Lexi was excited too, maybe things were about to start moving with the operation.

"Not yet, but then I overheard him asking one of his lap dogs to check us out!" Max was so excited he was almost bobbing up and down. Lexi was thrilled, she checked her watch "Somewhere you have to be?"  
"I'm playing squash again tonight" She explained.

"Cool well I think I'll hit the gym, why don't we just go in one car?" Max suggested, Lexi nodded, retrieving her sports bag.

Max had to walk past the squash courts to get to the male changing rooms, he peered over the rail down into each court as he passed looking for Lexi. He spotted her in the last but one court, he stopped on the elevated walk way above the courts and watched as she finished her game. After she had packed her racket away, her opponent, a tall blonde male, gave her shoulders a lengthy squeeze; Max watched angrily as she smiled in reply. He waited in the car for her, not bothering to greet her as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Everything ok?" Lexi breezed fastening her seatbelt.

"I finally start getting somewhere at the warehouse and then you go and jeopardise it all!" Max fumed quietly, Lexi was bemused.

"How? What have I done?" She asked worriedly

"Flirting with your squash partner in there. He was all over you! What if Tremaine is having us followed, checking up on us?"

"Then he would have seen Guy congratulating me because I'd beaten him – nothing more. It was harmless. I can't believe you think that I was flirting, and would risk everything on some city slicker. He isn't my type and I'm pretty sure if he knew the real me, what I really do he wouldn't be interested. He also knows that I am unavailable." Lexi raised he voice slightly; indignant at the suggestion she would endanger the operation. "And what would anyone watching us think about this little scene right now?"

"They'd think we were just a normal married couple having an argument, over the wife's behaviour." Max spat out then started the engine. He drove back to the apartment in a sulky silence. Lexi was seething; she couldn't even formulate words to throw at him. Part of her was tempted to pull her squash racket out and hit him over the head with it for being so bloody minded. Another part was questioning where on earth this had all come from.

Once back in their 'home', Max continued the silent treatment. After twenty minutes Lexi grabbed the remote from him and turned the television off.

"What's all this about?"

"I've told you, you need to think about the way you behave when you can be seen – I thought that was obvious. You know everyone said how professional you were, how good at your job you were, how suited you'd be for this – I'm not so sure" Max knew he didn't mean what he was saying, but he also knew it would hit a nerve. Lexi was stunned, Max didn't think she could do her job and that hurt, she didn't know why it just did. She turned and stormed to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It was sometime before she drifted off to sleep, a disturbed sleep; it was even longer before an ashamed Max turned in for the night. He felt even more guilty when he realised that Lexi was stirring in her sleep almost constantly, realising that it was his fault.

At half past three in the morning, Max's phone rang out loudly waking them both up. He spoke gruffly for a second then put the phone back on the bedside table; turning to Lexi he looked serious in the darkness.

"Listen to me that was the observation unit. Two of Tremaine's men have just snuck into the basement, they'll be heading this way." Max explained urgently, he felt Lexi tense next to him "Now in all probability they'll try and get in here to have a look around – nothing more. Just to check that we are a couple and not undercover police officers. So don't worry, face the wall, don't move and just breath normally." Max insisted. Lexi did as she was told, and despite the earlier argument, she didn't even resist when Max wrapped his arms around her from behind under the duvet. They heard scrapping at the front door, Lexi flinched, Max squeezed her slightly tighter, moving closer to rest his chin on her head "Breath normally" He barely whispered into her ear as they heard the front door open. Footsteps sounded lightly in the hall way, as the intruders investigated the property. Lexi squeezed Max's hand slightly as the bedroom door opened and someone stood watching them, it took all her strength and concentration to regulate her breathing and keep her body from trembling.

Moments later the front door was closed again and Max received another phone call to say that the men had left the Wharf. Lexi sat up as Max turned the lamp on, she was pale and he was concerned. She gave a small laugh.

"You were right; I'm not suited to this at all. I can face criminals when I'm in my uniform, when I have my kit, but when it's just me. I was terrified – it's pathetic!"

"Listen to me" Max said sternly "What I said earlier was wrong, I don't even know why I said it, I guess I was just being over protective. You are a brilliant police officer and it is perfectly understandable that what just happened would freak you out. When you have your uniform on you have a mask, and that it what gets abused and insulted and called names; not you. Being put in this situation is bound to make you feel vulnerable at the least, and you are coping with it really well." He insisted, holding onto her forearm, Lexi nodded slowly.

"How will I ever be able to move into CID though if I need the mask all the time?"

"We don't give it up – I still wear a mask at work, it's just different to the uniform, the Max at work is not the real Max – just part of him and another part to hide behind when things get tough. Now come on go back to sleep." Lexi put her head back down onto the pillow; she didn't react when Max put his arms back around her. "I really am sorry about what I said before"

Neither of them got straight back off to sleep. Lexi's head swam with the revelation that there was more to Max than what she had seen at work, it would explain the other side to him. She was also secretly pleased that he thought she was good at her job. Lying next to her Max was trying to process his own thoughts, investigating his own mind for the reason behind his ridiculous reaction to Lexi's contact with Guy and his protectiveness over his colleague.


	7. Chapter 7: Entertaining

Chapter 7: Entertaining

"Calm down its fine, stop panicking!" Max insisted, after Lexi had questioned her choice of recipe for the third time in the past hour. Just two days after their night time visitors Max had been inducted into Robert Tremaine's illegal business dealings, Max had felt it necessary to invite his boss for dinner, given that he was so grateful. Lexi was both excited and nervous, it was the first time she would have to play her role up close, and she was terrified of slipping up, despite reassurances from Max. The situation at the warehouse wasn't the only thing that had changed, things had shifted between Max and Lexi, they were no longer walking on egg shells around each other, constantly business like regardless of the residential surroundings. They were friends. After their argument and frank discussion Max had finally let his guard down and had begun to let Lexi see the real him; and she liked what she saw.

Lexi was asking for the fifth time since dressing if she looked suitable when the buzzer sounded, Max pressed the button allowing Tremaine to enter the building and stood by the door waiting to welcome him. He grabbed Lexi's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Ahhh Robert, welcome, come in, come in. This is my wife, Lexi!" Max was all smiles, and Lexi was suddenly curious to see how Max behaved at the warehouse. Robert Tremaine was a short man in his late forties, although he looked much older. He was impeccably dressed, in a suit but no tie.

"Wonderful to finally meet you Lexi, I've heard so much about you – and I can certainly see which of you has the beauty in this marriage." Robert gushed kissing her cheeks; Lexi blushed genuinely – her looks were not a cover.

"And you Mr Tremaine, Max is loving working for you, he says it is the best job he's ever had!" Lexi smiled over at Max.

"It's Robert, no need to be formal. Amazing flat you have here." The evening ran smoothly, Robert complimented Lexi's cooking and Max had to agree it was delicious. Tremaine was also very complimentary to Lexi in general, a fact that irritated Max and the way the man looked at her made him very uneasy. They used the cover story that had been agreed at the start to describe how they met and to answer other questions the criminal asked.

After shutting the front door on their guest, Max half skipped down the hall and into the kitchen where Lexi was clearing up, everything was going to plan. He was so happy he hugged Lexi as she turned smiling at him tea towel still in hand. She looked at him wide eyed, as he grinned at her.

"You were amazing! You couldn't have been more brilliant. He was completely convinced by it all." Max was ecstatic.

"I was so sure I was going to mess up!" Lexi admitted "Did he say anything about the shipment?"

"Only that it would be arriving soon and that there was plenty for me to do, and lots of money in it. And that he would like to take us out next Saturday"

"Can I get a new dress?" Lexi questioned

"Spoken like a true desperate housewife! You can go and spend my hard earned cash tomorrow" he laughed indulgently.

"No not tomorrow, I'm going into the day centre in the morning and then meeting Stevie for a coffee in the afternoon" Contact with Stevie was allowed as she was part of the cover and all the meetings took place well away from the police station, she was also an experienced undercover officer. Lexi had also found that she could volunteer at a day centre for the elderly two mornings a week, it gave her a purpose and it filled some of the time she had plenty of. She enjoyed the work, which although wasn't glamorous was interesting and rewarding.

Having stopped at the gym on the way home Max was home much later than usual the next evening. Lexi hadn't replied to the message he'd sent about dinner, which was surprising, but he'd thought little of it. Walking in to find the apartment in darkness worried him slightly, Lexi's car was parked outside, but she was nowhere to be seen. He pushed open the bedroom door and laughed quietly, seeing a fully clothed Lexi sprawled out across the bed on her front, fast asleep – obviously the old people had worn her out he thought. Quietly Max moved to the wardrobe to hang his jacket and tie up, Lexi stirred half opening one eye blearily at the noise. He turned to make a sarcastic comment, but noticed the bucket by the side of the bed, he quickly rethought his remark.

"Are you ill?" Max frowned sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. Lexi started to nod and then went very pale

"Go – just go outside for a minute" She tried to push him away but he refused to move, she vomited into the bucket, tears moistening her eyes at the feeling. Lexi hadn't wanted Max to see her being sick, it was not pleasant and she felt bad enough as it was. Max wasn't bothered in the slightest, he rubbed her back as she retched a few more times, wincing as he imagined how uncomfortable it must be.

"Have some water." He handed her the glass that was on the bedside table, she took enough to moisten her mouth "You should have more than that." She shook her head sadly

"It'll just come straight back up. Trust me. But then if I don't drink there's nothing to come back up and it hurts to retch." She looked exhausted and defeated as she put her head back on the bed. Max felt her forehead, she was burning hot. "There's a twenty four hour bug going around the day centre, I must have picked it up"

"That's it blame the old dears!" Max smirked, Lexi tried to laugh, but didn't manage her usual giggle. "Try and sleep it off and if you don't feel any better in the morning we'll have to try and smuggle the FME in or something."

"At least it's not this weekend we are going out with Tremaine" She replied sleepily. Max checked on her regularly throughout the evening and managed to get her to keep some more water down after she had almost passed out on him on her way back from the bathroom. Having ensured Lexi was in her pyjamas and safely tucked up in bed, he settled himself on the sofa for the night.

Saturday saw Lexi feeling a bit better, her temperature was gone and she didn't feel nauseous, just very weak and lethargic. Max had popped out and found Stevie sat with Lexi in the living room when he returned.

"You alright there Florence?" Stevie Moss yelled as he walked through the door.

"Just great thanks Stevie, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check on the invalid here. And my favourite detective of course. You're lucky you haven't come down with it as well."

"I told him that" Lexi added

"Apparently Smithy was going berserk all through the night shift after he found out you were ill! Bless him!" Stevie said absent mindedly playing with her nails.

"He text me about a hundred times to ask if you were ok" Max admitted

"Really? I should probably give him a ring, let him know I'm ok!" After saying farewell to Stevie, Max sat on the sofa next to Lexi.

"Here I got you this!" Max handed Lexi a plastic bag, she opened it warily and then gave a surprised smile, pulling out the ginger stuffed cat toy. "I guessed you were missing Mollie the cat as you mistook me for her last night!" He grinned, Lexi frowned "I was moving you're head because it had slipped off the pillow and you said 'go away Mollie' – I've never been mistaken for a moggy before"

"If she thinks it's time to play when I'm asleep sometimes she'll nudge my head – I must have assumed it was her, sorry!" Lexi said through a chuckle, she was missing her cat. She was pleasantly surprised at Max's kindness – the mask was definitely off. "Thank you so much for this, and for looking after me last night. It cant have been pretty."

"No thank you, for making this whole thing easier, it could have been really difficult if you'd said no at the beginning and we'd had to find another officer; I don't think I would have got on so well with anyone else."


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

Five weeks into the operation.

It was Thursday evening when Jack Meadows called round for one of his visits, every so often he would call in to check that everything was running smoothly and to pass on new information. He arrived after the couple had eaten, with a sparkly pink bottle bag.

"This is for you Lexi – I thought you'd like to know that there's a letter in your pidgeon hole confirming that you have been appointed as the new sergeant permanently." Jack happily informed the young woman, who stared at him open mouthed, she had been sure her application would have been unsuccessful. Max took the bottle on her behalf, as she was still stunned, he squeezed her shoulder to bring her back to reality.

"Thank you!" Was all she could manage for a while.

The DCI stayed for a cup of tea and a chat, before standing to leave, shrugging his coat on.

"Now you have to decide whether to crack that champagne open now or save it for a double celebration tomorrow."

"Why what's happening tomorrow?" Lexi questioned

"It's Max's birthday of course" Jack explained, as Max cringed and Lexi looked at him with an accusing frown

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" She demanded after they had waved goodbye to Meadows.

"Because it's no big deal and I'm not into birthdays and all that stuff!" Max tried to excuse himself

"Well that settles it then we'll open the bottle tomorrow for a double celebration" Lexi began

"No. That is to celebrate your promotion, if you insist we can get another bottle for me, but this" He waved the bottle "is for you" He pulled her into a tight hug "Congratulations Sergeant Brandon!" Max planted a kiss on her cheek, slightly stunning the blonde. Happily the pair toasted her good news and went to sleep slightly tipsy.

Lexi had still been asleep when Max had left for work early the next morning, true it was his birthday, but he attributed his good mood mostly to Lexi's triumph, he was genuinely pleased for her. He left work on time and headed back to the apartment, neglecting to pick up the champagne Lexi had asked him to, he wasn't one to make a fuss over birthdays. A song came on the radio and he grinned as he remembered Lexi singing along to it earlier in the week. A realisation hit him, he was rushing home to spend time with her, he enjoyed being with her – living with her. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, share in her happiness. Max also realised that he had spent most of the day staring at the wedding photograph that sat on his desk, smiling back at the grinning picture of Lexi. Suddenly his reaction to seeing her with Guy made perfect sense, it wasn't anything to do with the job and everything to do with the fact that he was falling in love with her. What on earth was he going to do, he wondered out loud in the car.

As soon as he opened the door cooking aromas hit him and he smiled, putting his briefcase down in the hall and loosening his tie. Lexi's head appeared around the kitchen door, checking it was their front door she had heard bang. She walked out to greet him. He stood still; she looked beautiful, in a navy blue pencil dress and bare feet. Lexi grabbed him into a hug

"Happy Birthday Max!" She chimed into his ear "Did you pick up the fizz?"

"No I forgot."

"Probably just as well, your boss has sent you six bottles! And here these are for you" She handed him an envelope and a small box.

"Thanks you shouldn't have" He thanked her ripping open the 'to my husband' card and then moving onto the box "You really shouldn't have!" Max gasped spying the silver cufflinks, he was astonished. "Thank you so much"

"You deserve them – for having to put up with me, if nothing else. I wasn't really sure what to get you so I'm glad you like them"

"I really do!" he emphasised, kissing her on the cheek

"There's some more cards in the living room for you, Stevie dropped them round earlier, there's some things from your parents too; apparently they dropped them off at the station. I'll get you a drink" Lexi ushered him into the living room, while she opened a bottle of wine, unconsciously stroking her cheek as she reached for the glasses. "Beef in wine pie for dinner, I hope that's ok! Family recipe, it tastes amazing." She assured him handing him a glass of red wine and sitting on the floor in front of him.

"More than fine! You didn't have to go to all this trouble"

"Oh I did, it must be horrible spending your birthday with no one but a woman who's pretending to be your wife!" Lexi explained, Max sighed, she really had no idea but horrible was definitely not the word he would have used.

After dinner the couple stayed at the dining table, talking – really talking to each other, it was the first time Max had ever revealed personal details to a colleague, but Lexi was more than that now.

"I get the whole put on a mask at work thing, but I'm still me with my colleagues, how come you keep it up?" Lexi was intrigued by the difference in his behaviour at work.

"Honestly?" Lexi nodded, smiling contentedly as a result of the red wine, "I like to keep my work mates at arm's length, it's safer for me that way. When I was in CO19, I had a friend, a good friend." Max paused trying to find the words, Lexi had a horrible feeling she knew what was coming "He was shot during a raid. They turned his life support machine off two days later. I was best man at his wedding and everything, and the next thing I was carrying his coffin – it took a long time to come back from that, and I can't go through it again."

"I shouldn't have asked Max I'm so sorry, I never thought..." Lexi assured him as she grabbed his hand on the table.

"No it's ok. The thing is I shouldn't let it stop me making friends at work, instead of holding back; I'm just not that strong. I wish I could be more like you, I know you lost someone too" Lexi's expression changed instantly, it was not something she thought she would be discussing with Max. She tried to stand up, but he held onto her hand tightly until she sat down again.

"Honey" Lexi nodded sadly "I've never experienced pain like the pain I felt when she was murdered, I didn't think it could hurt physically – but it did" She said in barely a whisper "part of me wanted to do what you did, back away from everyone, preserve myself; cursed myself for not doing it before hand. But then I realised if I had done that, then I would never have had such a good friend, and Honey meant the world to me, and it was worth it for the memories I have of her. So in my view it's worth the risk." Max nodded, she spoke nothing but sense

"I'm just too frightened to do that. Maybe one day I'll overcome that fear"

"I hope you do" Lexi smiled. Max gazed into her eyes. The look was so intense that Lexi didn't know what to do; she decided that clearing the table was the best and safest option, and made her exit to the kitchen. Once alone, the tears began to fall down her cheeks, the pang in her chest gave way to a full searing pain, as she felt the anger and hurt over Honey's death overtake her in a way it hadn't for months. Max had followed her, feeling guilty for making her discuss it; when he found her sobbing over the sink he could have punched himself. Turning a reluctant Lexi to face him, he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly as she wept into his shoulder, stroking her hair softly, telling her to let it all out.

Eventually the crying stopped, and she looked up at him with her red rimmed blue eyes, giving a watery smile that nearly broke his heart.

"I'm sorry" She snuffled, wiping her face.

"No I'm the one who's sorry. I just thought that maybe there was some trick to it that you could teach me, instead I dredged everything up for you"

"And then I cried all over you on your birthday – many happy returns" Lexi managed to laugh a little, Max's arms were still around her waist and she couldn't help but put her head back into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. "You do realise that you've already done it though don't you?" Lexi said into his shirt after a few long moments "We're friends. Without realising it you've let me in" He thought about it and realised she was right. She looked up at him smiling genuinely, he couldn't help himself, before he knew it his lips had met hers. Lexi responded to the kiss, welcoming the contact. They separated gasping for air, then Lexi began to pull away shaking her head slightly.

"No, no! We can't do this, the case, work – my golden rule" She looked helpless and confused, tucking her hair behind her ears in a way that nearly drove Max insane. Then she leant forward and kissed him again, with a ferocity that surprised him. It was Max who pulled away this time.

"That was a no was it?" He smirked, looking straight into her eyes, her big, deep blue eyes and knew he was lost – he'd do anything for her.

"Shut up Mr Barton!" Lexi ordered wrapping her hands around the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweetheart

Chapter 9: Sweetheart.

The sun streamed through a gap in the curtains to announce that morning had arrived, Lexi opened her eyes, blinking in the light. She realised that Max had his arms around her, remembering what had happened she grimaced, gently lifting his arms so that she could escape from the room. It was still early on the Saturday, wrapping her dressing gown tightly around herself she began making coffee. Lexi sat at the breakfast bar staring at the mug of coffee in front of her, hundreds of thoughts racing through her head. Was last night a mistake? Would Max think it was? Would they be able to carry on with the case if it had just been a one off in his mind? Could she stand that? What if anyone back at the station found out? What would Max think of her? What did she think of her? Lexi was so deep in thought she hadn't even heard Max wonder into the kitchen looking for her, having woken up to find she had disappeared.

It was clear to Max that something was wrong, Lexi was sat in a world of her own, oblivious to his presence; he wondered if she was regretting the night before – he hoped not. She jumped as he put his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her, he placed a kiss on the side of her temple.

"Morning!" He breezed, she gave a grumble in reply, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that's all" Lexi tried to smile, everything had seemed so simple at the time

"Right, I'm not sure what you are 'just thinking' this morning, but I know that I don't regret what happened between us, and I for one do not want it to just be a one off. Lexi " He paused being completely open and honest "I really like you – well more than that!" Max blushed slightly, which Lexi found simultaneously adorable and entertaining. She grabbed one of his hands.

"Me too – I was just worried you would have second thoughts and then I didn't know how things would work with the operation. Or that you'd think I was, oh I don't know...a bit of a slut!" Lexi laughed in spite of herself, Max laughed with her.

"As if!" Max admonished her as he retrieved a mug for himself "Have you got any plans for today? I have a few ideas of how we can occupy ourselves..." He said in mock innocence.

"I'm sure you have!" Lexi giggled, "But I have a hair appointment at four – thought I would make an effort for this evening.

Max sat waiting on the sofa playing on his phone, while he waited for Lexi to finish getting ready. He was dressed in a grey suit, with a crisp light pink shirt, that Lexi had picked out for him on their shopping trip two weekends before. He looked up as the bedroom door opened and she made her way to the living room. Max was speechless, she looked astonishing. Lexi had chosen a dark purple dress, with no sleeves, that fitted her figure tightly and brushed just above her knees. The sash that was embellished with beads and jewels and tied at her back accentuated her slim waist. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls, finishing just below her shoulders, and she was carrying her black stilettos and matching clutch bag.

"Will I do?" She pointed to the dress, Max nodded slowly

"You look amazing, I'm nearly speechless!"

"There's a first!" Lexi grinned as she perched on the arm chair to put her shoes on, as the car Tremaine had ordered to take them to the best restaurant in the area was due to arrive.

"Last night you said something about a golden rule, what did you mean?" Max questioned as they headed to the front door, having received a message to announce the cars arrival.

"Oh yeah – my golden rule – no coppers. Less complicated"

"Rules are made to be broken though" Max winked at her as he locked the front door and handed her the keys to put in her bag.

"Isn't that what keeps us in a job? Put it this way, I never met a copper I liked enough to break it in the past. You're something special!" Lexi assured him as they got into the lift.

The restaurant was busy when they arrived, and the rest of their group was already seated at the best table in the house. Lexi didn't even notice DI Manson and DC Grace Dasari seated at a table in the corner diagonally opposite their own, offering a perfect viewing point for them. Several strings had had to be pulled in order for the DI to obtain the table at short notice and he was not looking forward to submitting the expenses claim; but at least it allowed him to spend some time alone with Grace on what could constitute a date. Max and Lexi walked in with their hands clasped together, as they were shown to the table, Max's hand moved to the small of her back and Lexi flashed him a stunning smile.

They greeted their host and were introduced to the other members of the party, two Max knew as they shadowed Tremaine everywhere, the other two he had never met; but turned out to be the men who were procuring the large amounts of drugs Tremaine was shipping into the country in the near future.

"Ahhh Lexi, lovely to see you again sweetheart! You look absolutely gorgeous – Max here is a very lucky man." Tremaine boomed, greeting Lexi with a kiss on both cheeks, his arm lingered around her waist, she resisted the urge to pull away staying in character.

" So I keep telling him!" Lexi gave an overly girly giggle. During the meal she was sat in between Robert Tremaine and Max, which became quite uncomfortable. Tremaine constantly felt the need to place a hand on her arm or knee, and when he wasn't actually touching her there was something about the way he looked at her that made Lexi's skin crawl. After the desert she excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she returned to the table she was able to discreetly move her chair slightly so she was closer to Max, who instantly placed a hand on her leg, as they exchanged a knowing smile.

Grace watched the interaction throughout the meal, she looked at Neil over her glass,

"You know they are playing their parts to perfection – they could actually be married" She mused referring more to the small interactions between the two officers. Neil agreed, they weren't over the top or forced, the exchanges were natural and almost innate.

As the coffee and liqueurs were served to the party, Tremaine studied Lexi, who was listening to her husband whispering something into her ear.

"Lexi, sweetheart you haven't drunk all of your champagne, was there something wrong with it?" Tremaine questioned her. She had already had two glasses and left the third mostly untouched not wanting to risk getting tipsy and revealing something she shouldn't.

"No, no, erm I'm just trying not to drink too much at the moment" Lexi tried to explain, hoping that he wouldn't question her further.

"But this is a celebration – your husband's birthday and a sealed business deal – drinking is compulsory sweetheart!" He insisted pushing the glass towards her, hoping to encourage her to get drunk. Lexi's mind raced trying to think of something to say, Max came to her rescue – in a fashion.

"Lexi's cut down on the alcohol because we are trying for a baby" Max said, making the sentence sound like a secret confession between him and his boss. Lexi's face showed a mixture of horror and shock as she swivelled around in her seat to face Max; she had not been expecting him to say anything like that, Max smiled apologetically "Sorry I know we weren't going to say anything, but I'm so excited and Robert is my mate as well as my boss". Lexi recovered quickly, turning back to smile at Tremaine

"Sorry it's just we haven't really told anyone yet, we agreed to keep it between ourselves." Lexi explained charmingly. The party transferred to Tremaine's large town house, where the men continued to drink, while Lexi was satisfied with fruit juice. It was the early hours when everyone dispersed and the taxi returned the couple to Crosby Wharf. Lexi was clearly slightly agitated by the time they got up to the apartment, Max was also less than pleased.

"God he makes me sick, the way he touches you, even the way he looks at you; he makes it obvious what he's thinking. And I'm just supposed to pretend not to notice!" Max groaned, as he watched Lexi put the kettle on.

"You think it's bad for you, try being on the receiving end Max. At least he is unlikely to proposition you!" Lexi spat, Max's eyes widened furiously.

"He did what?"

"What did you expect; he's used to having his own way. While you were out looking at his stupid classic car, he suggested that I spend some time with him without you – the implication was pretty obvious."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't really know what to say, I was disgusted and I wasn't sure what Lexi Barton would do and say – we've never discussed it as a scenario, I didn't want to say yes and then spend weeks making excuses not to follow through until the shipment arrives. But I couldn't say no in case he sacks you. I suggested I'd think about it." Lexi shook her head, face twisting in disgust "I made it sound like it was an appealing prospect"

"While you were in the loo at the restaurant he told me the shipment is arriving next Friday – so you just have to avoid him until then."

"It was one thing cosying up to you when we weren't together, but we knew it was a cover and that there was no danger in it – apart from getting found out – but Tremaine" Lexi sighed, she was tired and irritated by the criminals behaviour "And I swear if he calls me _sweetheart_ one more time I'll rip his vocal cords out!"

"I thought you were going to rip mine out when I made the excuse about you not drinking!"


	10. Chapter 10: Nervous Excitement

Chapter 10: Nervous Excitement.

Max threw a handful of folders down on the table in the hallway, before tossing his coat onto the hook opposite the front door. He sighed as he walked through to the open plan kitchen and lounge, he could hear Lexi pottering around in the kitchen, he had never realised how enjoyable it could be to look forward to returning to domestic bliss. Turning to him wooden spoon in hand Lexi offered him a warm smile, her brow then furrowed with concern.

"What's wrong? You look stressed." She queried

"Nothing, what's for dinner? You know I've told you I don't expect you to put my dinner on the table every night" Max tried to shrug off the questions by wrapping his arms around her slim waist as he spoke.

"I don't have much else to do at home all day, so we are having pasta bake – not very exciting I'm afraid. Now I may not be a detective like you, but I can tell something is wrong – out with it" Lexi demanded.

"Well you know how I was moaning about everything being a nightmare yesterday and Monday because Robert wasn't in the office so there were certain things I couldn't get finished because I needed his signature or whatever?" He began

"Spoken like a true office worker!"

"Hmmm yeah, well today was even worse – he was back, and every time I had to speak to him, he asked about you – constantly. I popped out to get some milk and when I came back he was sat at my desk holding your photo. It makes me mad, I wanted to smack him in the face and tell him to stuff it all!" Max explained grumpily.

"Poor you." Lexi soothed rubbing circles on his back "I didn't know that you had my photo on your desk" She couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Of course I have a photo of my good lady wife on my desk. Proper married couple we are!" He winked at her

"Well just think of it this way – it's Wednesday now, and by the close of play on Friday this will all be over and we can go back to normal and you won't have to go into that ridiculous warehouse anymore." Lexi placated him with reasoning.

"True, although I don't think I want to return my normal life in all respects." He gave her a meaningful look before dipping his head to place a kiss on her lips.

Friday morning dawned; both Max and Lexi woke earlier than their alarms with a nervous excitement and dread filling their stomachs. Lexi stood at the balcony's sliding doors watching the drizzle that fell from the grey sky. Max handed her a mug of steaming coffee, she half grinned to herself.

"Do you think they'd notice if I pinched that coffee maker – I've got used to having decent coffee in the morning!" She jested without turning to look at him. Max made a mental note to purchase a similar coffee maker for Lexi's happiness when the operation was over. His hand went to squeeze her shoulder, Lexi jumped. "Sorry – I don't know why I'm just so on edge this morning. All we have to do is wait for the drugs to arrive and then give the signal for the cavalry to move in and make the arrests. There's just something...oh I don't know – maybe it's the weather!"

"A few hours and it will all be over!" Max assured her, encouraging her to lean back into his chest, which she did so willingly.

Max left for the warehouse at his usual time, not wishing to appear too keen, despite the fact he was perfectly ready to leave half an hour earlier than his routine. His departure left Lexi feeling anxious, although she had no reason to, this was their job, it was the very event they had been working towards for weeks; prioritising it above everything else. Just before lunch the buzzer sounded, she answered it to be told that there was a delivery of flowers for her from Mr Barton, she pushed the button to unlock the secure door smiling to herself at Max's kindness, waiting for the door bell to ring. When it did, Lexi opened it enthusiastically but found there were no flowers waiting for her – only two of Tremaine's men with menacing looks on their ugly faces.

Some time later, Lexi regained consciousness; with dawning horror she realised that her hands and feet were bound and her face was covered with a dark cloth bag. The last thing she remembered was opening the door to be faced with two rather large men and then blackness. Her thoughts flew to Max, if they had discovered that they were undercover police officers then he was in danger; but it just didn't make sense, why kidnap her? Her heart thudded against her ribcage as she heard footsteps approaching in the distance. She could hear voices and a door opening, more footsteps and then what sounded like a laptop being set up. A few moments later, Lexi heard the voice of Robert Tremaine, but it sounded strangely distant, finally she remembered to breath and her brain tried to rationalise the situation. Laptop and distant voices, could Tremaine be on some kind of video link? The voices became louder and the conversation clearer, it was indeed Tremaine.

"Well then Max, you know what you are expected to do; but I have a lot of money and my reputation riding on this so I needed some kind of insurance, I'm sure that you understand."

"Of course – but I can't afford to give you any money, I need the extra income from this Robert you know that" Lexi heard Max's voice reply calmly.

"Indeed – that is why I have another insurance policy – look at this video link."

In Tremaine's office at his main warehouse Max did as he was bid, the bottom dropped out of his stomach as he saw the picture on the screen. He saw the figure of a female tied to a hardback chair with her head covered. He recognised the dark grey long cardigan she was wearing, Lexi had purchased it on Sunday morning, when they had gone to find Max some new shirts. Tremaine barked out some orders and the bag was pulled from her head, she squinted into the new level of light that was inflicted upon her eyes. It was without doubt Lexi. Her blonde hair had started to curl and her forehead was shiny with sweat after being enclosed in the material bag.

"Let her go now!" Max yelled, slamming his fists on the desk in genuine anguish, hearing his voice Lexi focused her gaze onto the screen her eyes pleading with him to help her. Tremaine pressed a button to end the call and smirked at Max.

"Now you know that if you do anything other than what I tell you, your darling wife will be the one who pays for it. I take it we understand each other."

Max had no choice but to go along with everything Tremaine had planned for the shipment in order to ensure Lexi's safety. He also knew that he would have to get a message to his colleagues and inform them of the dire trouble Lexi was in and to hold back on the raid and arrests. He swallowed as he realised that the last time he had felt panic as terrible as this was the moment he had heard the shot ring out and seen Tom, his best friend sinking to the floor, agony on his face. He could not lose another person he cared for.


	11. Chapter 11: To Raid Or Not To Raid?

Chapter 11: To Raid Or Not To Raid?

Author's Note: Thank you for the new reviews and encouragement, hope you enjoy this update!

The door to the Superintendent's office burst open, Heaton looked up about to berate the person who had so rudely interrupted his meeting with his DCI and DI; but then he saw the look on Smithy's face and his irritation was replaced with concern.

"Have you had a message from Max?" Smithy demanded "He's just sent one to me saying that Tremaine has Lexi somewhere and is holding her as an insurance policy to make sure Max goes through with his part of the deal!" Smithy was almost breathless with worry. DI Manson groaned and rubbed his forehead, this was not part of the carefully constructed plan.

"Could he know that they are police officers?" Heaton questioned.

"No – if he did he'd have dealt with them by now, this is just a warning to Max as it's his first job with them. Lexi should be fine as long as Max does everything he is supposed to; the problem for us is that if we strike as we intended while Tremaine is there with them and they still have Lexi then they could harm her. It means we'll have to abort the operation – at least for today" Manson chewed his lip frowning.

"So all this work has been for nothing then?" Heaton growled running a hand through his ginger hair. "Could we not risk it?" Smithy, Meadows and Manson all looked at him in horror, was he really proposing to put Lexi in danger in order to make an arrest.

"If we don't break their cover then we may get another chance – once Lexi has been released Max might be asked to help sort out the distribution and then we could get Tremaine. I'm not taking the chance." Manson asserted.

"And I wouldn't allow him to – there is no way we could risk Lexi's life like that – and it would be risking her life – Sir, Robert Tremaine is a very dangerous man and has killed in the past. Smithy can you text Max and tell him to stay calm and that unless we tell him otherwise the arrest is off and to keep up the act. In the meantime we'll work on finding Lexi's location; if we can retrieve her then the raid goes ahead. Make sure that Max knows her safety is our priority otherwise he might go all Rambo on us" Jack said with authority, despite the fact Heaton was his superior the man wasn't going to argue with the Yorkshiremans logic and orders.

"Will do Guv'" Smithy nodded, only slightly calmer than he had been when he walked in. "The briefing is still set for two o'clock, we'll need to meet to decide what we'll be doing before then either way."

Smithy and DCI Meadows spent most of the morning in the command centre in the middle of the police station, using every available resource to try and locate their missing officer.

"Thanks for sticking up for Lexi in there; I thought the Super might insist on continuing regardless." Smithy said quietly as he handed the older man a cup of tea.

"No problem, he counts statistics, we count the safety of our own – the man's been driving a desk too long to be handing out operational orders. We will find her Smithy!" Jack assured the sergeant.

"Sir, we've got a location for Lexi's mobile phone signal!" PC Leon Taylor rushed over to the two men waving a piece of paper urgently, all of the uniformed officers were in overdrive as their colleague who was also their friend was in danger. "It's not precise, but it seems to be showing up somewhere on the Tamworth Avenue Industrial Estate. And that's assuming that the phone is in the same place as Lexi."

"It's a big estate though, there must be over forty warehouses and yards, she could be anywhere" Smithy ran a hand through his short hair in frustration.

"Tremaine has a warehouse there – he brought it just before the operation began. We can get the exact location it's on the file in my office." Jack pointed out rubbing his chin, Smithy and Leon looked at each other in anticipation of a good lead. "We'd have to check it out first – make sure that was the right place..."

"One of us could pretend to be a delivery driver who's got lost, try and snoop around for any activity – if we get caught we apologise and run away." Leon suggested enthusiastically

"Is that you volunteering Leon?" Smithy questioned with the hint of a smirk

"Any of us would do it to make sure Lexi's safe Sarge'"

After checking the files up in the CID offices, Jack Meadows confirmed the exact location of Tremaine's warehouse; Leon managed to get a close look at the premises and confirmed that their missing officer was being held there, and so uniform and CID were briefed.

"Right, it's been confirmed by Leon that Sergeant Brandon is being held in this warehouse here – in a large room at the back of the building" Jack informed the gathered group, pointing to the map and photograph displayed on the powerpoint at the front of the room. "So here's what we are going to do" Jack went on to explain the plan in detail, two raids were to take place simultaneously with armed assistance. A second armed response unit had even been drafted in from a neighbouring force to provide enough officers for both of the strikes, uniform and CID officers were assigned to their groups and duties. Once everyone knew exactly where they were supposed to be and what they were doing the signal was given to get ready to go. "Now don't forget that Tremaine is known to be dangerous and that he has in the past carried fire arms. This could be the biggest catch we've had in years – but the thing to constantly bear in mind is that we have two of our own in there and their safety is the main goal!"

With those words the officers left the room in silence, determination visible in every face, they headed towards the cars and vans waiting in the yard at the rear of the station.

Max was trying to stay calm as he helped to unload the large quantities of illegal substances, alongside the panic he also felt ashamed, not so long ago he was helping to fund this type of activity through his usage of the drugs. That was all in the past now though, he had a new lease of life and in some senses a new life to begin – with Lexi. Thinking of Lexi sent another surge of panic and fear coursing through his body, he hoped and prayed that she was safe.

A large crash erupted from the door way of the hangar like building they were in, Max turned to see a van had driven through the metal concertina doors and people were rushing in shouting wildly. 'This is it' he thought, it was all over. The armed response officers led the way motioning to the criminals to put their hands in the air and remain still. As one of the officers went to handcuff Max, Jack rushed forwards, waving his hands

"No, no, he's one of ours!" Jack said smiling in relief and shaking Max's hand heartily. A couple of the officers who had worked with Max in CO19 chuckled slightly, but he didn't notice, he was anxious to hear Lexi was safe.

"Lexi?"

"We know where she was being held and we went in at the same time, we are just waiting for the all clear" No sooner had he stopped speaking than his radio crackled and Smithy's voice came through.

"Sierra Oscar one to Sierra Oscar five-two, Sergeant Brandon has been recovered and is safe. Repeat Lexi is safe, over." Relief could be heard in the sergeant's voice. Max closed his eyes, silently thanking whatever or whoever was smiling down on him that day.

"Can you take me over there?" Max demanded, Jack nodded and ordered a passing uniform officer to take the Detective Sergeant over to the Tamworth Avenue Industrial Estate, he even gave permission for blue lights and sirens to be used while he finished up where he was. Max jogged out of the building, ignoring the shouting and cursing Tremaine was angrily aiming at his departing back.

Lexi was sat wrapped in a blanket on the steps of an ambulance, when the patrol car screeched into the gateway to join the many others already parked at the warehouse. Max jumped out and ran to the large yellow van leaving the passenger door wide open. Smithy stepped to the side, as Lexi stood up to greet Max, who gathered her up into his arms, hugging her tightly. He pulled away to look at her properly, she looked intact apart from a bruise on her left cheek and slightly red eyes.

"She's refusing to go to the hospital, maybe you could convince..." Smithy began, but stopped abruptly as he realised that the two officers in front of him were kissing each other passionately. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unsure of how to proceed. He looked around and noticed that a number of the other Sunhill officers were also staring at the occurrence, so he cleared his throat loudly. "Maybe now isn't the time or the place guys!" He said gently, Max and Lexi sheepishly pulled apart, but kept their hands clasped together.

"I don't need to go to the hospital – I'm fine really! Just a couple of bruises!" Lexi insisted to both of the sceptical men stood by her. "To be honest all I want to do is go home and have a nice hot bath – but we'll have to have the debrief first, so the sooner we get started the sooner we'll finish"


	12. Chapter 12: Life on the Outside

Chapter 12: Life on the Outside

Frowning at her own reflection, Lexi straightened her shirt and tie; it felt extremely strange putting her uniform on again after such a long time. Finally happy with her appearance she left the female locker room and headed towards the briefing room on the first floor next to the CID offices. Returning to Sunhill always felt like going home and it took her some time to get to the room due to the amount of people who stopped to speak to her. Lexi's pace slowed on the stairs as her mind began to race, would Max still want a relationship outside of the cover? She desperately hoped so.

"Ahh PC, sorry I mean Sergeant Brandon come on in and take a seat, we'll try and keep this as short as possible." DI Manson motioned to a seat opposite Max around the large table. Max stared at her for a moment before awarding her with a slight smirk and a wink. Luckily no one else noticed. The debriefing meeting took an hour and Lexi spent the following hour and a half completing her statements and necessary paperwork. She left the writing up room, removing her tie and undoing the top button of her shirt; just as PC Mel Ryder was walking along the corridor.

"Good to have you back Sarge'" She beamed in her usual friendly way "But you know I think you've got a bit confused – the term is under cover operation, not under the covers operation!" She joked, Lexi grinned and raised her eyebrows looking at Max who had just rounded the corner to hear the statement. Mel turned in his direction, turned bright red and fled down the corridor.

"Still putting the fear of god into my officers then I see DS Carter? I'm glad to see nothing has changed" Lexi tilted her head to one side. Max sniggered in reply and pushed her gently towards the empty Sergeant's Office, closing the door behind them.

"You do realise that everyone in the station knows about us!"

"Is that a problem?" Lexi asked, slightly concerned and anxious that Max might not want to continue their relationship.

"No, in fact it makes it easier. No sneaking around, or having to let everyone know later on. Are you happy with it though?" He asked stroking her bruised cheek lightly with the back of his finger.

"Couldn't be happier!"

"Good – so how about dinner tonight? Then we can get on with packing everything up and moving out tomorrow." Max suggested, they had been allowed the weekend to move out of the flat in their own time, before the support team went in to clear everything else out on Monday morning. Lexi grimaced, she wanted nothing more but she had other responsibilities.

"I promised I'd have dinner with my Auntie, she's been pretty worried these last few weeks and then I've been forced into agreeing to meet Stevie for a drink. But it's been quite a day so I've told her that I'm only stopping for one. If I leave now I should be back by about half nine!" Lexi sighed.

"Ok no problem – I should probably drop round to see my family too, so give me a text when you're leaving and I'll have a glass of wine waiting for you!" He smiled broadly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, as Smithy walked casually into the office, he stopped abruptly clearing his throat slightly. Max gave him a mock salute and left the room.

"So...you and Max eh?" Smithy began awkwardly.

"Me and Max what? Smithy come on out with it I have to get going" Lexi stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well I just saying; actually I don't know what I was saying. As long as you're happy then that's all that matters." He shrugged squeezing one of his friends shoulders. "He always fancied you, I should have guessed it was only a matter of time."

"I knew you two would end up together!" Stevie squeaked as the two women found a table in a corner of the busy bar, Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I wish you had told me! Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, even when you two were bickering at the station there was an element of flirting so I guessed you were a little bit attracted to him. And you could tell he fancied you, sly glances here and there. Then there was the Christmas do..."  
"What happened at the Christmas do?"

"He was pretty drunk – we all were – and we were talking about you shouting at Stuart, and he just came out with the statement 'that women looks so good in her uniform it should be illegal'" Stevie explained.

"You are joking?" Lexi scoffed.

"No, we were all a bit stunned. Think our Max has got a thing for women in uniform" Stevie giggled, taking a sip of her wine; Lexi did the same musing that maybe that revelation explained the smirk and the wink she had received earlier. "Anyway – is it serious then?"

"I don't know, we haven't really discussed it." Lexi shrugged off the question.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes" She admitted, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear "I...well, I think I'm a little bit in love with him" Lexi sheepishly confessed. Stevie's eyes widened to the point that Lexi thought her eyeballs might fall out.

"You are either in love with him or you aren't – there's no such thing as a little bit in love!" Stevie waited for Lexi's cheeks to burn crimson as confirmation, "Right then, finish that wine, get in a taxi and go and tell him that!"

Lexi couldn't help but smile as she unlocked the apartments front door, she could hear music coming from the living room. Max appeared in the hallway as she hung her coat up, she openly stared at him, as he leant against the wall; his tight black shirt stretching taught over his muscles.

"I didn't think that you'd be back so early." He commented.

"I'd have been back sooner but I had to wait for a taxi" Lexi smiled moving towards him

"It's a good job I'd only just finished when I heard your key in the lock."

"Finished what?" Lexi frowned as he put his hands on her hips.

"Finished running you a nice hot bubble bath, you said that was what you wanted at the warehouse. You've got a glass of wine and candles and everything to go with it!" He explained.

"I love you!" Lexi blurted the words out before she could stop herself, Max wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him crushing her mouth with a kiss. He knew they were not words she would say lightly and his heart had almost burst through his chest when she had uttered them.

"I love you too!" He whispered into her hair "Now go and get that bath – there's a new police drama on the tv and it's about to start." He ordered.

"How very romantic!" Lexi rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"It probably is; you know how they always add stories in about the coppers falling for each other during a case. It just never happens like that in real life" Max explained turning to head back to the living room.

"Hang on a minute – yes it does happen. We know loads of coppers who've got together because of work and can I draw your attention to exhibits A and B" She motioned to Max and then to herself "We fell for each other during an operation"

"Yeah but we are different"  
"how?" Lexi demanded

"Because we are the real thing!" He bestowed her with another wink.


End file.
